Haircut
by Butterfly582
Summary: Anna is tired of looking at her long hair. So, she decide's to get a new hairdo without Elsa's knowing. But, Elsa is not happy at first about the change. But, Elsa soon realizes that beauty come's from a much deeper place.


**This is my first story I ever wrote for Frozen. I love coming up with little stories like these. I'm going to say this now. If you don't like the story. Then, you don't have to read it. But for all you who do read it, it is just a shot between Elsa and Anna. Like I said this is my first Frozen story. So, please remember to R &R. And I hope you all enjoy. **

All was well in Arendelle. It had been six months since Elsa's ice's power's were discovered by the people of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna were now living a happy life. They through parties at least twice a month. They enjoyed having friends and family over for dinners. Anne and Kristoff were happily engaged. Kristoff had even brought his family to dinner one night. It was very entertaining having a bunch of trolls running around the castle. And even Elsa had found herself, love. In a man named Kindle. Kindle was tall, he had brown hair, brown eyes. And was very much a gentleman. Kindle and Elsa had met at one of the many parties that were thrown at the castle. The first meeting had started with Kindle accidently bumping into Elsa. And causing her to spill punch on herself. But, after that little incident was over. Elsa and Kindle talked the night away and quickly fell in love. Elsa knew that if her father was still alive. He would be very happy with Kindle. And Anna loved Kindle, he was like the big brother she had never had.

Elsa and Anna were the closest they had been since they were little. But, being close didn't stop little fights happening between the sisters every now and then. The fights were usually over little things. And they never lasted long. And even during the fights, if the girls were irritated with each other. They still tried to bite their tounges. So, they wouldn't hurt each other's feelings. But, being humans they weren't perfect. And that came back to light. After a fight, Elsa and Anna had recently. When Anna decided to make a big change to her image.

Anna was sitting in her room looking at her long orange hair. She was twirling locks of hair between her fingers. Anna was tired of her hair. It had always been long and it was so boring always having it in braids. Anna wanted to make a change. Before Kristoff came back from his week long trip collecting ice. Anna looked over her shoulder when she heard her door open. She saw Olaf and his little snow cloud walking tortes her.

"Hi, Anna! What are you doing?"Olaf asked, in his normal cheerful voice.

"Nothing much, just thinking, Olaf how do you think I'd look with shorter hair?" Anna asked. "I don't know, you've had long hair for as long as I've been alive."

"Olaf, you've only been alive for six months. But, I defiantly think it's time for a change. I'm going to go get it cut." Anna replied, as she jumped up and threw her shoes on.

"Wait! Shouldn't you tell Elsa first?" Olaf asked. "No, I'm going to surprise her with it. I'll be back!" Anna called, as she ran down the hall.

Anna ran into town and went to the first salon she saw. About two hours later, Anna walked out of the salon with a hat on. So, no one could see her hair. Anna was excited to show Elsa. She ran home to find Elsa.

Back at the castle. Elsa was in her room with Kindle. Elsa wasn't in the best of moods that day. Some important people were coming soon. To try to make trades with Arendelle. And she was the head of all this. So, there was a lot of pressure on her. Kindle was doing his best to keep her calm.

Elsa was looking through some papers. When she heard Anna calling for her. Elsa went to her bedroom door and peered out.

"I'm in her Anna, what do you need? She asked. Anna ran into her sister's room. "I wanted to show you something! I decided to change my look a little."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister's comment. "Change your look how?" Anna smiled ear to ear before removing her hat. Elsa's mouth fell open when she saw her sister's hair.

Anna's hair had been cut about her shoulders. And now had layers in it. "Anna , what did you do to your hair?" Elsa asked.

"I got it cut! I was so tired of looking at my long boring hair. That I decided to change things up. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? No! You look like some peasant girl! You shouldn't have done this without telling me first! Elsa snapped.

Anna didn't know how to feel. "But Elsa, you love the peasant girls. And I thought you would like it. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Well, it wasn't a good surprise. I have very important people coming in a few days. And you decide to go make yourself look like a peasant girl, instead of the princess of Arendelle!"

"But Elsa" "Just get out Anna! I have important things to do! There's nothing we can do now. Just don't do this again without telling me!" Elsa snapped.

Anna bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. And left her sister's room with her head low. Kindle looked over at Elsa.

"Honey, don't you think you were too hard on your sister? She was just trying to change things up a bit." Kindle said.

"Anna knows better than to do something like that without talking to me first," Elsa replied. "Elsa, you know full well that beauty come's from the inside. It doesn't matter what your hair looks like or what you wear. The true beauty is from the inside. And you know that. You're just in a sour mood because of everything happening." Kindle replied.

Elsa didn't reply, Kindle just sighed and left the room. He walked down the hall to find Anna sitting on the floor. With tears in her eyes.

"Anna dear, don't listen to your sister. She is just in a bad mood. I like your new hair cut. And I know deep down your sister does too." Kindle said.

"You're just trying to be nice," Anna replied. Kindle lifted Anna's head. "No dear, I really do like it. And beside's we know where beauty really come's from. So, don't let your sister get you down."

Kindle kissed Anna on the forehead, before walking back to Elsa's room. Anna gave a small smile. Before sighing, and hugging her knees again. She wasn't sure how long she sat there. Before she heard little footsteps.

Anna looked over and saw Olaf coming tortes her. "Anna! Your hair is so short!" Olaf said. "Don't remind me, you were right Olaf. I should have talked to Elsa first. Now she's mad at me because I look like a peasant girl."

"You don't look like that. I think you look great. I like your hair short. It make's you look different. And different isn't a bad thing."

Anna smiled, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." "That's what friends are for" Olaf replied.

That night, Anna was getting ready for bed. When there was a knock at her door. "It's open" Anna called. As she climbed into bed.

Elsa walked into the room and went and sat by Anna. "What? Are you in here to give me more garbage about my hair? Well, I don't care what you think. I like it and that's all that matter's!" Anna snapped.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not in here to be hard on you. I'm in here to say I'm sorry about earlier. Maybe I did overreact when I saw what you had done. It was just such a big change. I guess I wasn't ready for it."

"I know, I probably should have told you first. But, are you saying you actually like it?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it make's you look very grown up. And I'm just not ready for my little sister to grow up yet." Elsa replied. Anna smiled, "I'll always be your little sister. No matter how old I am."

"I know and Kindle's right, beauty come's from the inside. It doesn't matter what your hair looks like. Or the clothes you are wearing. Beauty come's from inside. And we should always remember that. And beside's we all need to make a little change here and there" Elsa replied.

Anna smiled, "Thanks for understanding Elsa, but since were are on the topic of change. Do you think I could dye my hair next?" Anna asked.

"Not happening" Elsa replied playfully. "Well, it was worth a try," Anna replied with a smile, as she laid down in bed.

Elsa stood up and covered her little sister up. Before kissing her on the forehead. "Get some sleep little one. I'll see you in the morning, I love you." Elsa said.

"I love you too sis" Anna replied, with a yawn. Before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Elsa smiled, before quietly leaving Anna's room.

 **That was a rather long one-shot. But, I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to R &R, and always remember to be who you are. No matter what anyone says. Blessing's, Butterfly582**


End file.
